


[利艾]午夜出租（下）

by Golden_Dust



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Dust/pseuds/Golden_Dust
Summary: 点我上车
Relationships: 利艾
Kudos: 11





	[利艾]午夜出租（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 点我上车

过场音乐响了十几秒，一个电话被接进来。  
艾伦首先说话，“你好，我是情感解答栏目的主播艾伦，感谢你愿意向大家说出你的故事。”  
话筒那边的没有立刻说话，只传来了一些细细索索地沙沙声。  
“你好，电话已经接通，你可以慢慢开始说话了。”为了不让节目冷场，艾伦继续温和地引导。  
“那个，你好。”说话的人鼻音很重，声音不大，感觉像是蒙在被子里打的电话。  
“你好呀。”虽然看不到对方的脸，艾伦依然微笑着回应。  
“爸爸妈妈都出去工作了。我好害怕。”那个声音委屈地说。  
按理说这并不是一个符合栏目主题的电话，按照公司规定应该道歉然后切掉，但是艾伦并不打算这么做。他轻轻抚慰对方。  
“那我们来聊天吧，小朋友自己一个人在家呀，现在在做什么呢？”  
“我现在窝在被子里，决不能被发现了。”  
艾伦纤细的神经敏感地动了一下，微微坐直身子。“怎么啦，小朋友。家里有别的人吗？”  
“有。”  
“这样呀，小朋友小小声告诉我，你现在的位置安不安全，他在什么地方呀。”艾伦不由压低声音，不让自己的声音透过话筒传出去。  
“我在被子里就很安全，他好黑，他把整个房间都占满了。我不敢把头伸出去看。”对方瑟瑟发抖，接着话筒里传来了一阵衣服抖动的声音，感觉是那人把被子又裹紧了一点。  
突然明白了怎么回事的艾伦无奈而宠溺地扬扬了嘴角。  
“那个东西是不是叫黑夜呀。”艾伦问。  
“对！就是那个坏人的说。”像是有人撑腰了一样，小孩的声音突然来了精神，一副大哥哥你快帮我打它的气势。  
“告诉你一个小秘密哟，小朋友。”艾伦用带着童话和梦幻的语言耐心和对方解释。“其实黑夜是一个很温柔的胖子。当你关上灯的时候，它就挤进来，挤走了影子和孤单。它会张开双臂保护每一个独自在家的小朋友，守护每一个小朋友的睡梦。”  
“真的吗？”对方的语气有些许怀疑，但已经没有之前那么害怕了。  
“当然呀，大哥哥以前也是个小孩子哦，你看，我不是很健康的长到这么大了，都是黑夜在守护我呀。”艾伦的声音像逗猫棒一样挠得人心中痒痒不止。“所以打开被子，拥抱它，你会感受到它的温暖。”  
对面的声音突然变得清晰起来。“真的！哥哥，什么都没有发生！我以为我会被一口吃掉的说。”  
听着小孩的话艾伦心里不禁泛起了丝丝酸意。“呐，小朋友，你的爸爸妈妈肯定很爱你，才努力工作到这么晚给你买玩具车的。一个人在家的话，要早点睡觉，锁好门窗。如果睡不着的话，还可以打电话给哥哥哦。”  
“哥哥我现在就睡不着，能唱首儿歌给我听吗？”小朋友奶声奶气地问。“我妈妈平时会给我唱摇篮曲。”  
“完全没问题。小朋友盖好被子好好听，听完这一首就要睡觉觉了哦。”艾伦一边说着，一边打开手机去搜摇篮曲的歌词。  
“保证！”小孩的声音里带着些许期待。  
大致略读了一下歌词，艾伦柔声清清嗓子，凭着记忆中的曲调开始照唱。演播室里的光线并不强烈，昏黄的灯光淡淡散在艾伦身上，纤长睫毛轻轻扇动，在下眼睑投下一圈好看的阴影。如同化雪春风一样的声音透过话筒传到电波的另一头，慢慢的，慢慢的，顺着灰暗倾倒而去，冲化了所有不安的东西。  
座驾上的利威尔轻轻勾起嘴角，车载电台的声音已经被调到最大。他的副驾上有八个不停闪烁的手机，全都是用来拨打电台电话的。  
快接电话，艾伦。  
像盯上猎物的猎人一样透着可怖欲望的双眼在额前的碎发间若隐若现，映着显示屏微弱的白光。  
“好了，小朋友，该睡觉觉了哦。”听着小孩软糯的晚安声，艾伦心中涌起一股暖流，觉得自己的存在有着所谓意义，自己坚持来上班真是太棒了。艾伦脸上不自觉地扬起一个大大的微笑，伸手拿过一旁的保温杯嘬了一口温水。  
过场音乐继续响起来，耳机那边滴嘟一声，第二个电话被接了进来。  
“我是主播艾伦，很乐意听你诉说你的感情故事。”  
“你好。”对方的声音十分平静。  
艾伦大致判断了一下对方的性格，双手抱头向后躺去。“你好，陌生人。”  
对方很明显地犹豫了一下，没有立刻开口。电台配备的耳机质量很好，艾伦听到那边有拉链拉开的声音。  
“我要讲的这个事情比较严重。”  
对方低沉的声音顺着耳机传过来，挠动艾伦的鼓膜，这熟悉的感觉让艾伦下意识地把这个声音和一个人联系在一起。不过专业的他很快甩掉这种疯狂的想法，让自己把精力投到现在的电话上。  
“这个节目不会批判人的行为，它想帮助每一个迷茫的人打开心门。你的任何行为在我这里都不会受到评价。也许你会担心听众的想法，但是你打这通电话之前应该就已经做好决定了吧。不用担心，只有你和我，你可以放心的讲。”艾伦试图消除对方心中的顾虑。但他没有猜到对方的话只是警告，那人脸皮千尺厚，心中根本不存在任何顾虑。  
“我喜欢上一个人。”他顿了顿，目光盯着监视器上认真的艾伦，利威尔像咬住猎物的狮子一样，打算把猎物生吞活剥之前先放在肉垫上好好把玩一番。  
“对方是个什么样的人呢？”  
“他啊，比我小十几岁。是一个认真工作，内心非常温柔的人。”  
“最近我晚上都在想他。想到睡不好觉。”  
艾伦缓缓说，“是个十分难得的人呀，为什么会这么喜欢她呢？”  
利威尔目光陡然凛冽，半真半假地说了一句。  
“他救过我的命。”  
“啊。”艾伦顿了一下，“确实，被这样温柔的人抚慰过，任谁都会心中一动吧。不知道这个女生现在知道你的心意吗？”  
“他是男人。”利威尔明显感到艾伦尴尬了一下，心中冷笑。“他已经知道了。他平时工作下的是晚班，昨天我有去他公司堵过他，还堵到床上去了呢。昨晚他应该没睡好吧。”  
电光火石之间艾伦一下想通了什么。  
哗啦一声，之前还躺在椅子上傻乎乎替他惋惜的艾伦突然坐直，喧闹的电流顺着身体经脉激烈地交织在一起哔啵作响，拳头不自觉攥紧，愤怒的样子全然把自己刚刚说的不会做任何评价之类的承诺抛之脑后。  
但是对方明显是抓住了他不敢直接翻脸的弱点，估计正想着他压抑怒气的样子偷偷笑着呢。  
艾伦咬紧后槽牙，憋了足足十几秒说不出话，时间超长就差被认定为直播事故。他微微动了动口想要说话，对面不痛不痒的声音又响了起来。  
“他现在就坐在离我不远的地方。”  
“灰色的风衣很衬他。”  
“这种颜色的灯光又让我想起昨天晚上的事情了。”  
知道自己正在被人看着，艾伦身体一僵，额头沁出细密的汗珠。  
细细品味着艾伦恼羞成怒的表情，利威尔继续自顾自说着。  
“他的腰线很好看，非常性【】感。臀部的手感也很好。”  
“……咳，先生。”艾伦终于找回了自己的声音。“这种东西还是不要在节目里讨论吧，毕竟我们是全年龄向栏目。”  
利威尔恶意地轻笑了一下，“怎么了，不是说我讲任何东西都可以吗，艾伦。”  
后面两个字像被刻意拉长了一样，在齿间细细品味以后顺着嘴唇吐出，心脏一抖如同蛛网上的轻颤，利威尔近如咫尺的玩味就在耳畔，一种酥麻的无力感顺着身子攀上，艾伦可耻地发现自己居然对这种话有了反应。  
艾伦的主持水平受到了自己两年职业生涯中最大的挑战。  
他的大脑飞速运转，试图立刻想出一个能自圆其说的解释，并且舌头不打结地把话说出来。  
“算了。”似乎是打算放过他，利威尔轻叹一声，把裤子顺着大腿脱落。“我理解你，作为赔礼，给我念个长一点的故事吧。”  
什么，这个家伙搞了这么一出，最后就是让我念个故事吗。  
艾伦好看的后脑耸动了一下，发尖随着抖了抖。  
信积拉奶。  
“那谢谢你对我的支持。”艾伦抽搐着嘴角道谢，拿过手边稀稀落落的稿子开始翻找着。这堆稿子里有自己最近十几天的讲稿。“要讲个什么故事呢，嘛……就这个开场故事吧。”  
艾伦看了一下故事的提示词，调整情绪，试图让自己的语言情感符合故事的情节。  
当艾伦开始念第一个字的时候，他柔软的声音悉数传进利威尔的耳朵里，利威尔想象着艾伦粉色的如果冻般的小舌是如何碰上牙齿，用舌尖弹出一个又一个清晰的音节，化雪春风一样的声音轻击心脏，脑子里浮现出艾伦不断开合的嘴唇，还有昨夜灯光下挑逗粘着的目光。他的手慢慢滑进内裤里，抚上自己的柱身捋动起来。  
觉得车里愈加闷热难以呼吸，利威尔抬手扯送了自己的领带，发丝被汗湿随意散落在耳旁，眼神逐渐涣散，薄唇轻启，一丝低吟从喉间泄露。  
电话那头的艾伦正专注于眼前的故事情节，念到十分激昂的地方，他的情感不由也变得欢快高涨起来。  
“艾伦……”利威尔喃喃道。“小声一点。”  
突然听到利威尔沙哑的声音，艾伦也有点懵，直接停下来细细听着利威尔的动静。  
轻微的喘息和滋滋的水声透过听筒传到耳朵里，艾伦面颊滚烫。  
臭流氓。我就知道！  
艾伦羞愤交加，心中有一千只小艾伦在狂吼赶尽杀绝，但是现在还在播送中，不能影响栏目正常进行。  
已经被人安排得明明白白。  
艾伦只得装作什么都没有发生的样子应承下来。  
柱身愈发膨胀，利威尔开始快速地抚弄自己的前端，宽厚的手掌一下一下擦过敏感的龟头，前端因为刺激透着些许晶莹剔透的淫液。觉察到艾伦因慌乱略微有些不稳的声音忽高忽低，让他回忆昨夜粗暴地碾压那敏感的一点时艾伦随着抽出而拔高的勾人呻吟。利威尔加重了手中的力度，虽然比不上艾伦柔软紧致的后穴，但这力道还是给了利威尔不小的刺激，他喘息声愈来愈重，艾伦讲了什么他完全没听清楚，他只知道此刻艾伦乖顺低语的样子让人想把他压在桌子上尽情疼爱一番。  
一个念完长句以后轻微的颤音让利威尔一下释放了自己。他像被人打中肚子一样闷哼一声，浊白的液体从前端溢出。  
啧。脏了。  
利威尔低头用湿巾清理着自己，电台那边的艾伦已经念完了自己的故事。  
“故事结束了，感觉故事中……”艾伦还想对故事进行一番总结。  
未等艾伦讲完利威尔就打断了他，话语间还带着高潮余韵的气喘声。“谢谢你，艾伦，晚安。”  
说完电话就直接被挂断了。男人声音里透出的一丝温柔让艾伦微微恍神，他自顾自摸了摸面颊，有些魂不守舍的样子。但是下一秒意识到自己像一个人形飞机杯一样被人用完就丢的情况以后他又生气起来。  
鬼知道自己今天晚上经历了什么。  
幸好接下来的几个电话没有再来一个奇葩。凭借着过去的主持经验艾伦很轻松地播完了余下的节目。  
下班已经到了十一点，公交早已不营业了，地铁离公司又很远，艾伦还是决定赌一把，选择打车。  
这回艾伦等了十几分钟才有人接单，艾伦已经玩完了一局六角拼拼，在和司机打电话确认过以后，他才放心地走出播音室。  
司机是一个很热情的秃头大叔，大概是因为开夜车太困，他一直在和艾伦有一搭没一搭的聊天。聊着聊着，艾伦生出了一种踏实的感觉。  
到了自家楼下，艾伦和司机道别过后走进昏暗的楼道。  
一只手突然从后面用力拽住自己的手腕。  
艾伦吃惊之余回过头，那一张他做梦都想揍的脸就出现在自己面前。  
“艾伦。”利威尔轻松握住艾伦随之飞来的拳头，认真地看着他。“我有话和你说。”  
“我不管！道歉，求饶！”艾伦试图挣开利威尔的魔爪，他突然发现面前这个男人力气是出奇的大，自己清醒着居然也掰不过他。  
“我道歉，饶了我。”利威尔一张俊脸上没有任何波动。  
“混蛋你能再用点心吗！”  
“……”  
大概是被抓疼了，艾伦避开利威尔的目光，有气无力道，“好吧，你要说什么。”  
明明是道歉，可是为什么自己才像被蹂躏的那个。  
艾伦揉了揉被利威尔松开的手腕，心中愤愤不平地念着。  
“好了，别闹脾气了。”眉目间透着些许温柔，利威尔朝艾伦伸手。“来车里谈吧，外面冷。”  
“为什么不能去我的地方，为什么要去你车上？”对利威尔动机心存疑虑的艾伦张口反驳，说完以后才觉得好像不太对。  
利威尔胸间发出一丝无奈的轻哼，目光柔和地望着艾伦。“去你家也可以，只要你愿意。”  
看着艾伦站在原地没有动，利威尔一把拉住艾伦朝一旁的黑车走去。“走吧，小鬼。”  
“放开，我自己会走。”突然反应过来的艾伦抗议道。  
车里的暖气被调到了合适的温度，玻璃窗上渐渐蒙上一层水汽，街边路灯微弱的白光透进来散在两人身上。  
他们先沉默了一会儿，利威尔才轻轻开口。  
“今天我说的话都是认真的。”  
艾伦的脸唰一下红得通透，怒意上涌，“你就是来说这个的吗！”  
“关于你救过我的那句话。”  
诶？  
艾伦突然愣住，墨绿眼睛水盈盈地看着利威尔。  
讨厌展现自己柔软的利威尔不自然地把目光投向窗外。  
“两年前，我被生意上一直信任的伙伴出卖了，大概是跌入谷底了。”皎洁的圆月倒映进利威尔波澜不惊的眼底，他用平实的语气继续讲。“那天晚上我开车在大桥边上停了很久，始终不理解目前的状况，心中有疑惑和不甘，为什么一起打拼这么久的伙伴也会背叛我。我虽然没有幸福的原生家庭，但是我以为我一直有他们。”  
艾伦望着男人被月色笼罩的背影，静默地听着，他的线条被铅灰色的阴影浅浅勾勒出来，若有所思的样子被刻画得一清二楚。  
“友谊这种东西已经被世人捧得太高，它跟永恒其实没有太大关系。总会有人离去，也总会有更与当下的你心意相通的同伴不断出现。所以不要太念念不忘，也不要期待有什么回响。你要从同路者中寻找同伴，而非硬拽着旧人一起上路。”  
那天的艾伦在昏暗的播音室里轻轻地安慰着一个女生，他的嘴角不自觉的上扬着，即使没有人在前面，眼中始终带着坚定的温和，他的眼睛里有光。  
“只要你有需要，我就会在。”  
他这么说着。  
“是哪句话让我心动了呢？谁知道啊。”  
利威尔自嘲般地低下头。随后他转头看向艾伦，灰蓝色的眼瞳中有着前所未有的认真。  
“小鬼，要和我交往看看吗？”  
利威尔低沉而富有磁性的邀请让艾伦微微愣神，“就算是这样……昨天你也太……”了解缘由的艾伦惊讶之余一时间说不出话来。“而且我也不了解你啊……”  
“我的全名是利威尔.阿克曼，今年36岁，有过一家上市公司，后来想清闲一些，就退居二线在对家公司做风险投资顾问，无不良嗜好，没猫没狗，自己独居有一间公寓，如果你将来要过来我们可以换个大的……”  
“等，等一下，你说的太多了。”  
“小鬼就是麻烦。”  
“我是说两个人的性格上。”艾伦眉头轻蹙缓缓说。“我对你完全没有这方面的了解啊……这样也太草率了，要对你负责啊。”  
利威尔了然地勾勾唇角，不怀好意地把脸凑近艾伦。“哦，要对我负责？”  
艾伦下意识地摸上车门把，利威尔要是再像昨天那样发疯，自己就把他踹飞然后立刻逃走报警。  
但是利威尔只是抬手抚上了艾伦那颗可爱的脑袋，轻轻叹了口气。  
“都随你，艾伦。”他带着无可奈何的微笑。“如果不能交往的话，就先做朋友试试吧。”

两个月后。  
艾伦洗完澡擦干自己的发丝，坐到沙发上准备复习明天的讲稿，还有几个需要修改和调整的地方，快要过情人节了，他打算应节日的气氛做一个相关主题的故事。水珠顺着柔软的发尖慢慢凝聚起来，滴落在自己宽大的T恤上。他反复斟酌着自己的用词，用铅笔把几处圈了起来，眉头微蹙，可爱地苦恼着。  
一只冰凉的大手覆上他的额头。  
“才几岁，不要皱眉。”利威尔低头俯视艾伦，边喝水边说。  
“有几处卡住了不知道用什么词才好……”艾伦看都没看利威尔一眼，把利威尔的爪子从额头上拿下来。“走开，你挡住我光了。”说着，他抬手一挥就要把利威尔推到一边。动作做到一半他突然停住了，反应迟钝地唰一下抬起头。“咦？利威尔，你还没睡觉吗，已经快一点了。”  
一抹狡黠的精光藏匿在利威尔的目光背后，一闪而过。  
这个小鬼真是长本事了，到底是工作重要还是我重要。  
“我睡不着，你翻稿子的声音吵死了。”说着他就把杯子放到茶几上，厚着脸皮横躺到艾伦腿上。  
“啊……对不起，可是你进房间把门关上应该就听不见了吧，我动作小点。”艾伦有些歉意地把稿子放到旁边，双手一下一下地拂过利威尔的头发帮他顺毛。  
“你的公寓这么小，就算关上门还是听得见。”利威尔没好气地盯着艾伦的脖颈。“早就说了搬过来和我住。”  
“别生气啦，利威尔。”艾伦轻轻笑着低头看他，翠绿色的眼睛一眨一眨。“同居是不是还太早了。”  
“那干脆结婚吧。”利威尔理所当然地脱口而出。  
“你又再说什么胡话。”艾伦脸颊发烫，抑制着自己心中的悸动，他动手推了推压在自己腿上的人。“快去睡觉。”  
“都说了睡不着。”  
“那你要怎么才睡得着。”  
“我要听摇篮曲。”  
“啊？你在想什么啊？”艾伦被面前这个平时死人脸现在孩子气的样子弄得好笑。  
“怎么，可以给一个陌生人唱，就不能给我唱吗。”利威尔硬邦邦的语气里有些许不满。他双手抱在胸前，头颅往后一仰，气定神闲地盯着艾伦的脸，一副艾伦哟，给我唱的样子。  
这个家伙，怎么连一个小孩的醋都吃。  
艾伦宠溺地苦笑了一下，垂下眼和利威尔四目相对，眼神一软。  
“那我唱完你就要去睡觉哦。”  
“那声宝贝被你吃了吗？”  
“臭流氓不要得寸进尺！”刚刚温柔下来的艾伦面红耳赤地炸毛。  
很快，艾伦平复了一下，稍稍坐正，开始哼起摇篮曲的调子。像逗猫棒一样挠得人心里软乎乎的歌声一如记忆般温和。  
艾伦正闭着眼静静哼唱着，一只手捏上了自己的后脖颈，他迷茫地睁开眼，头颅随着那只手的牵引往下探去，一张柔软的嘴唇贴上自己，艾伦静静看着眼前逐渐放大的人脸，轻轻闭上眼睛，小心亲吻着自己面前的恋人，心跳声像海浪一样一阵一阵地盖过自己的头顶，让人微微眩晕。  
艾伦.耶格尔，23岁，正在和利威尔交往。

END


End file.
